Empath and Witchlighters
by Charmedfan90
Summary: One month after Raging Empath, and Phoebe has still not made up with her sisters.  Will this block of sisterhood put the Power of Three in danger?
1. Still Unforgiven

Empath and Witchlighters 

**Rating: T**

**Synopsis: Phoebe has been desperately trying to make up with her sisters ever since she was infected with hate. It has been a month and still they haven't made up. Will that part of their lives never be forgotten? And further more…how is this going to affect the Power of Three?**

**Phoebe's POV**

Has another day already passed? Great…another day of my sisters avoiding me, and still not talking about what had happened a month ago. The only thing we ever did together was vanquishing demons and even that only required a spell, or a simple potion. Piper still won't talk to me, so I can't even warn her about the premonition I had of Paige moving out. The only ones who were talking to me were Leo and Chris, and I hardly talked to them, in fear of making Piper mad at them as well. Getting up, I ran a brush through my hair…glad it was starting to grow out again, and headed downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, all I received from Piper was a glare. Chris walked in and said, "Good Morning Aunt Phoebe,"

"Morning…" I said, trying to clue in he probably shouldn't be talking to me when his Mom was clearly pissed with me.

"Morning Mom," he said giving his Mom a kiss on the cheek. Piper gave him the first real smile; well at least around me that I have seen in a while. Chris had moved in shortly after I got un-sinned, and that is the one of the only times I see Piper happy, besides when Leo is around. He is trying to convince the Elders to make him just a Whitelighter again. So time to go around this same schedule Piper had gotten used to, just me grabbing a cup of coffee and heading back up to my room before going back to my office at The Bay Mirror. Avoiding Chris and Piper, I just grabbed a mug of coffee and headed back for my room. Just as I got to the stairs, I accidentally bumped shoulders with Paige, and she let out a squeal instantly performing a Whitelighter escape.

Piper instantly stormed to where we were hearing Paige let out a squeal, and glared when she saw it was me. Paige orbed back a couple of inches away from me, a look of fear plastered to her eyes. Piper pushed me into the wall and slowly headed for Paige. "Paige…sweetie calm down," she said soothingly, reaching out to try and calm our sister down.

Knowing I would only make things worse if I stayed, I went back into my room to quickly change into some clothes, and perfumed myself quickly. I also knew as soon as Paige either calmed down, or orbed herself to the Golden Gate Bridge again. Just as I was about to leave my room I was met with an angry Piper.

"What the hell did you do to Paige?" Piper roared as she entered my room. Guess it is one of those times where Paige orbed herself to the Golden Gate Bridge. I have no idea how to make it up to my youngest sister. Didn't Piper realize that I was already feeling guilty enough already? I hate not being able to talk to you guys.

"Piper…I accidentally bumped into her…" I tried to explain, but Piper cut me off.

"Cut the crap, you did something, and now Paige has orbed herself to who knows where!" Piper shouted at me. Chris came running in.

"Mom…yelling at Aunt Phoebe isn't going to help. She is probably at the Golden Gate Bridge…I'll go get her, so get out of her room so Aunt Phoebe can get to work," Chris said gently. Piper looked like she wanted to explode, and I thought she was going to yell at Chris, but she calmed down and left my room.

"Thanks Chris," I said grabbing my purse so I could head out, but he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm ok Chris, let me go to work," I whispered, not wanting him to get yelled at still.

"Aunt Phoebe…you are not ok…" Chris said. "Jason is still in Hong Kong…and I have been trying to get Mom to talk to you again…" Even though I want to talk to you Chris, I can't let you get in trouble with your Mom…

"Chris…if your Mom sees you talking with me…look I just don't want to see Piper mad at you too," I said gently pulling his hand off my shoulder, and walking out of my room.

"Aunt Phoebe…" Chris said still trying to get me to talk to him still.

"Thank you, I am glad you still want to talk to me still, but Aunt Paige needs you now," I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Finally getting out of the manor I headed for my office. Finally getting to the Bay Mirror, I just waved at my co-workers and headed for my office to try and bury myself in work. When I entered my office I saw a huge vase of flowers on my desk, and I walked up to it and saw a tiny card attached. I looked at it and it, and it said, _"Turn around"_, and I smiled seeing it was Jason's handwriting. I turned around and I saw Jason a huge smile on his face. He wrapped me into a hug, and I instantly fell into his arms. "Jason…I thought you were going to be in Hong Kong for the rest of the month,"

"I managed to switch back to the San Francisco area," Jason whispered, probably a little surprised on how tight I was gripping him. "You didn't think I would run away again did you?" he asked after a moment. I was taken aback by the question, but I guess that is understandable he would think that.

"No…I just missed you," I whispered sadly. I hadn't told Jason how bad it had been getting on the phone…or in the letters I had sent. Jason must have noticed something had been wrong, but he hadn't asked…and I knew why too. One of the many perks of being an Empath; he didn't want to drive me away.

"I missed you too," Jason said pulling away to look at my face, and his face suddenly softened. "Phoebe…" he gently started wipe at my eyes, and that is when I finally noticed tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I just buried my head into his chest and he held me for a while.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "It has just been really bad at home. Piper won't talk to me… and Paige is still afraid that we are going to attack her at any given moment," I sighed.

"Phoebe…if I knew it was this bad, I would have come back sooner…" Jason whispered to me. "And not have fought to move me out here as fast…"

"It's ok…" I said pulling away a little bit. "I'm just glad you are back..." Jason gave me a smile, and kissed me on the lips.

"Phoebe…I have been thinking that you should get a…um…a ghost writer," he suggested nervously. He wanted me to do what?

"Are you saying my advice to people isn't good right now?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"Phoebe…its not that…its just you have a lot going on right now, and I am worried about you…" Jason said, not wanting to hurt me. I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly through my nose. I stayed silent for another moment and looked at him.

"Only until Paige doesn't think I will murder her," I sighed, not really liking the idea of taking a vacation at the moment. I mean, what can I do now? I just bury myself in my work until I am forced to go home. "I wish that me and my sisters could stop fighting,"

Golden Gate Bridge 

Paige breathed in the cold air up all the way from the Golden Gate Bridge, and sighed. She knew that Phoebe didn't mean to bump into her, and Paige also knew that Piper wouldn't attack her, but she couldn't help it. It was like her body was reacting on it's own. Though, whenever her sisters got in arms reach, she started to feel the creeping fear grow. Paige looked at the cars down below and sighed once again.

"Aunt Paige," Chris called out orbing onto the bridge. Paige turned to him, and saw that he had one of her coats in his hands.

"Thanks," Paige said, numbly taking it and putting it over her shoulders. "So…your mom flipping out that I orbed out like that?" Paige asked. Chris went next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a little bit. She is more worried about you though," Chris said to his freaked out aunt. "You know she wouldn't hurt you, don't you?"

"I guess so…" Paige answered after a moment.

"Mom wouldn't willingly hurt you," Chris said, "and neither would Aunt Phoebe…in the end, they always come back…"

"Just like when Phoebe came back right after she nearly killed me," Paige said sarcastically. Chris went silent at that comment, not sure how to answer that. After a couple more minutes of silence, Paige turned back to Chris. "I guess we better get you home before your Mom decides to come and look for us herself," Chris cracked a smile, glad to see Paige trying to joke about her fears. They orbed home and into the kitchen to where Piper was in the kitchen cooking cookies.

Piper lifted her head from where she was checking on the cookies, and gave Chris a grateful smile. Paige stood awkwardly in the kitchen, still really not used to being around even just one sister anymore. At least Chris was slowly getting her used to it again, just by being there and talking to her. Still no luck on convincing her to try and talk with Phoebe though. After nearly having your older sister killing you…it is hard to gain that trust back. Paige let out sigh, at least one good thing came out of Phoebe going nuts on her was truly showing Paige that Richard was just some pansy, and not worth crying over.

Chris gave Paige's shoulder a squeeze and Paige gave him a smile. Paige turned to Piper. "Sorry for freaking out like that," Paige apologized quietly. Piper shook her head at Paige, getting the cookies out of the oven, and put them on top of the oven.

"Don't worry about it Paige. I'm just glad you are home," Piper said, gently patting shoulder. Paige gave her a small smile and sighed.

"I haven't been called from the Temp agency in a while," Paige said looking at the phone. Thinking about the phone, Paige nearly let out another sigh. She had called Glenn a couple weeks earlier, but of course like she expected, was no answer. Glenn still had called back yet, and that was starting to piss her off. They had been friends since almost elementary and yet once he is hitched, he forgets about her.

"Paige…you in there?" Piper waved one of her hands in front of Paige's face, and she blinked.

"Sorry Piper," Paige muttered. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah…I asked if you wanted a cookie, they are cooled down," Piper said giving Paige a worried look. Paige took one and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks Piper, they are pretty good," Paige said quietly.

"Paige…you know you can talk to me don't you? I am not going to hurt you…" Piper said walking over to Paige. Paige stiffened as Piper came close, but stopped herself from orbing away. Piper put a hand on Paige's shoulder, and instantly Paige wrapped her arms around Piper, and Piper held her little sister close.

"Thank you Piper," Paige whispered and Piper smiled.

"Anytime," Piper said. Piper mouthed thank you to Chris for being able to calm Paige down enough to try and talk to her. Paige pulled away and gave Piper a smile. Her smile faded as she saw a demon flame in.

"Chris, go get Phoebe!" Paige yelled as more demons settled in, and the whole manor erupted into battle.


	2. Demonic Activity

Phoebe's POV 

I sighed as Jason continued to hold me, and was really glad that he was back. Jason rubbed my back, "Did you eat breakfast already?" he asked me.

"Not really…" I admitted, and he started to lead me towards the door.

"Come on, lets go get you something to eat," he said, and just as we turned around, Chris orbed in and Jason instantly stepped in front of me. "Jesus don't orb in front of someone like that," when he realized it was Chris.

"Never mind, Aunt Phoebe you need to come back to the manor, demon is attacking," Chris explained quickly, and grabbed her hand, starting orb away. Jason looked like he wanted to go, but I shook my head.

"Cover for me," I told him. "I'll be back in a little bit," I promised and Chris orbed us back to the manor. Instantly I levitated in the air, dodging an energy ball. I saw Piper unconscious on the ground and saw Paige orbing energy balls left and right at demons shimmering in, attacking them. I flew over to them, and instantly I saw an energy ball flying towards me, and barely dodged it. "Paige!" I shouted, and instantly she orbed away, dodging an energy ball. Levitating back down the ground I let out a swift kick to a demon trying to grab Piper.

"Mom!" Chris shouted, and I knew that Chris would be able to protect his mom while me and Paige vanquished the demons. Swishing my arm, I channeled the energy balls back to the ones that conjured them. Where the hell is Paige? Feeling Chris's fear, I flew to him.

"Chris…what's wrong?" I asked him, taking a quick breather.

"Mom isn't waking up," Chris said panicked. I checked for a pulse, and let out a gasp as a premonition took over. _Piper clutching a pregnancy test, waiting for the results, and she had a big smile on her face, and put her hand on her stomach. _Gasping as the premonition ended, Chris looked at me. "What is it?" Chris asked.

"Your mom is pregnant with you," I said in a happy voice. That only made Chris's face darken more with worry, and that is when I said that was a bad thing. "Oh god…we need to call Leo," I said, seeing more demons shimmer in. "Paige…we need you!" I shouted. I swished my arm at the demon and sent him flying. "Damn it! Piper needs you!" I shouted in the air. "Leo!" I shouted, levitating in the air and dropkicked an incoming demon.

"We don't need him!" Chris shouted, and I saw him administering CPR.

"Yes…" I stopped and let out a punch, and wrung the athame in the demon's hands, and sent him down to the ground, impaling him with his own weapon. "Chris! You don't know how to heal yet! We can't risk losing you," I said sending a demon toppling over the second story. Piper coughed, and she woke up.

"Chris," I heard her say weakly. I ran back towards them and ran down next to Piper.

"Piper…" I said. "Call for Paige, she isn't orbing back, and we need her," I whispered, channeling Chris's powers, sending a demon flying.

"Paige…" she called out weakly. Paige orbed in with a startled look.

"Piper…"

"It's ok honey," Piper said trying to sit up, but Chris was gently restraining her. "Chris…I'm fine,"

"Yeah…and pregnant with me," Chris whispered, helping her get into a sitting position. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her. Paige swished her arm orbing a demon away. Suddenly I felt myself flying into the air and crashing into the wall. What the hell was I hit with? I heard Paige let out a yelp and I saw her being thrown into a wall. A demon shimmered in front of me, and I knocked him down with an ax kick. I back flipped and got into a fighters stance, seeing more demons shimmer in. I tried to reach Chris who was protecting Piper, but neither Paige nor me could reach them. Finally the demons went away, and we walked over to Piper and Chris.

"Mom…are you ok?" Chris asked, as Piper finally sat up on her own. He bent down to her level and pulled her into a hug. I felt Chris's love and worry pouring out of him, and I knew that something bad must have happened to Piper during a demon attack. Piper wrapped her arms around her youngest son.

"I'm fine Peanut, don't worry," Piper said, and Chris slowly helped her up. Chris gave her a smile, and I kind of stayed behind, as Paige went up and pulled Piper into a hug. I felt left out, and I felt alone once again.

"I'm so sorry Piper," Paige instantly apologized.

"Don't worry Paige…" Piper said, and she looked where an energy ball must have grazed her shoulder. She looked at it weirdly.

"What's wrong Mom?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing really…its just when I was pregnant with Wyatt, he healed me from inside the womb," Piper explained to Chris.

"That is so not fair. Wyatt had his powers even before he was born," Chris muttered, and I felt bad for him. I walked over to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't say anything to him that would make him feel better.

I turned to Piper, and I wanted to talk with her, but I didn't know what to say. "Are you ok Piper?" I asked. She nodded curtly and I knew she still really didn't want to talk to me. "Chris…do you think you can orb me back into my office really quick?" I asked him. He didn't look like he wanted to leave Piper, but he nodded quickly. "Thanks," and he grabbed my arm, and orbed us back to my office. "See you at home. Take care of your mom," I told Chris. He gave me a smile, and he orbed home.

Jason walked back in, probably seeing the light from Chris orbing me back. Jason walked over to me, and his hand went to my bare shoulder. "Phoebe…are you ok?" he asked, as his hand gently touched a bruise that was forming.

"Yeah…you know the norm for fighting demons," I tried to joke, but Jason didn't find it too funny. Trying to change the subject from my demon wound, "Still wanting to go grab a bite?" I asked. Jason nodded, and I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Phoebe…are you sure you are ok?" he asked me as we got into his car. He gave my hand a squeeze, and I gave him a smile.

"Yeah…I'm ok," I told him as we drove a long. Jason kept turning his head to look at me. "Really…I'm fine," I tried to assure him. He didn't seem to believe me still, and I knew he was worried about me and my relationship with my sisters. We finally stopped at a restaurant, and Jason hurriedly got out of the car and opened my door for me. And people say chivalry is dead. I grabbed his offered hand, and he lifted me out of the car.

"Jason…" I started, but stopped. I really didn't want to talk about my sisters.

"Yeah?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around me once again, squeezing my shoulder. Before answering him, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I am glad that you are back," I whispered to him. Jason smiled at me, and brought me closer. Just as we were about to enter the restaurant, I was struck with a premonition. _We were entering the restaurant, and a demon shimmered in, and threw an energy ball at Jason, sending him crashing into a window. _I let out a gasp, and Jason opened the door. I pushed Jason down, and the energy ball flew over our heads. "Stay down," I whispered to him as I levitated in the air and kicked the demon down to the ground. Grabbing a knife from the table and I slashed my knife at him and he dodged it.

Not seeing a demon behind me, I heard a crash. Finally grabbing the demon's arm, I managed to stab him, instantly vanquishing him. Turning around, I saw Jason fighting another demon. The demon grabbed Jason by the throat and instantly I launched myself onto the demon, getting him off Jason. The demon summoned an energy ball and threw it towards us. I threw out my hand and the energy ball sent back towards the demon, instantly vanquishing him.

"Jason…are you ok?" I asked him as he started to rub his neck where the demon had grabbed him.

"Yeah," he coughed.

"God…I am so sorry," I apologized, and Jason looked at me strangely.

"For what?" he asked, clearing his throat, "You weren't the one strangling me," he said giving me a weak smile. Man, every time I go out on a date, a freaking demon has to attack. "Phoebe I know that look, and it is not your fault," I nodded, and started to get up. "You do know that right?" he asked me.

"Yeah…for some reason I have a feeling that this was only a distraction…" I mused.

Halliwell Manor 

As Chris and Phoebe orbed away Piper looked at Paige. "Paige…are you ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…" Paige sighed. Paige didn't mean to orb out during a battle, especially with Piper out of it. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it Piper…you need to rest, at least until Leo can heal your wound…whenever he gets here that is," Piper nodded and Paige came downstairs. The doorbell rang again, and Paige went up to the door, and opened it. "Oh my god, Glenn!" she cried out and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Paige," he said, with a big smile on his face.

"I was kind of under the impression that you didn't want to talk to me anymore," Paige sighed, and she could understand why. Nice of a friend to orb his fiancée down to the underworld so she could try to take her place as bride. Paige started to pull away, thinking that she shouldn't be having any contact with Glenn like this.

Glenn noticed Paige's resistance, and he pulled away a little bit. "Paige…of course I wanted to talk to you. You have been my best friend for years, and me being married isn't going to change that," Paige smiled, glad that Glenn was here. He looked at how long her hair had grown out. "Nice look for you there Paige," he said pointing at her hair, and she smiled.

"Thanks…" Paige said. She fully pulled away from him, and let him into the manor. "So…umm…how is Jessica doing?" Paige really didn't like Jessica and she was surprised that Glenn didn't see through her phony facade.

"She is ok-," Glenn started, but suddenly a demon shimmered in. Paige instantly pushed down Glenn and simultaneously orbed a knife towards the demon.

"Piper, Chris demon!" Paige shouted. Several more demons shimmered in. "Oh come on!" Paige wailed, "Energy ball!"

Upstairs Piper was starting head for the demons, when Chris stopped her. "Mom…"

"Chris, I am a Charmed One, and there is demons downstairs," Piper said to him.

"You need to rest, and I don't want you to get hurt," Chris started.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you will move out of the way right now," Piper said in a stern voice. Chris cringed, but still didn't move out of the way. Seeing he wasn't going to move, Piper relented. "Fine, I'll stay upstairs while demons are attacking," Piper sighed.

"Good…I'll come back up when it is over ok?" Chris assured his mom, orbing downstairs.

"Where's your Mom?" Paige shouted, as she orbed the couch in front of her as demons hurled energy balls at them. "We need her powers…God damn it, Glenn duck!" Paige shouted as more demons shimmered in orbing another ceremonial knife at the demons direction.

Chris waved his arm at the demons sending them flying. "God this is the second time today that demons have attacked!" Paige complained, sending a demon flying with her own power.

Piper sighed as she just paced around her room. Screw listening to her son, she is the mother not Chris. Piper just started to come out of her room, when all the sudden a demon shimmered in and instantly bounded Piper's arms, and shimmered them to the Underworld. Piper roughly fell to the ground and the demon instantly walked out of the room. Piper immediately tried to stand up, but couldn't do it. "Chris!" Piper called out, but she knew that Chris wouldn't hear her. "Damn it," she muttered.

Demons started to shimmer away, and Paige helped Glenn up. "I am sorry Glenn," Paige said.

"Don't worry about it," Glenn said.

"I am going to go check on Mom," Chris said and Paige nodded.

Paige turned and recited the spell she had committed to memory. "_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to become unseen,"_ The room instantly shifted back to normal and she was happy.

"That's pretty nifty," Glenn said as the room shifted back to normal.

Chris knocked on Piper's door, "Mom?" he asked. He opened the door, and she wasn't in there. "Mom!" Chris called out, looking all around, the upstairs, starting to get panicky. She wasn't anywhere in the manor. He closed his eyes and sensed for her, but couldn't find her anywhere….


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the lack of updating! Don't hate me y'all lol! Anyways without further ado, here is the next chapter of this forgotten story. And to stop confusing myself with the writing switching from Phoebe's point of view, and third person, I may just make it all from Phoebe's POV only. Do you guys like having it both ways so you know what is going on with the other characters? Or would you like just to live it through Phoebe's eyes? _

**Phoebe's POV**

"Mom!" I heard Chris yell; and suddenly I was filled with dread; that wasn't my own. Turning back lightly I could tell that Paige and Glenn had heard Chris yell. Not taking a moment more, I ran up the stairs. As we reached the top of the stairs, I could see my nephew storming out of Piper's room.

"What's going on?" I asked, and he was pissed off.

"They got Mom," he growled, and he headed towards the attic. I was going to advise Paige to maybe send Glenn away, but I did not want to overstep the bounds. "I got to check the Book…I don't know what kind of demons attacked us or why…"

"They really never needed a reason before…" Paige pointed out. I was inclined to agree with her, but I would know if Piper was dead; I think we all would know. I shook my head; I couldn't think about losing another sister right at this moment.

"Maybe we should hit the Book…I think we may need help from above," I said reluctantly. The Elders usually didn't help altogether, but as much as Chris hated to admit it; Leo could help. If not for Piper, at least so Wyatt has a mother still. He gave me a hard look, and I knew he was getting more upset. I let out a low sigh, "I know you don't want to go to him…" I knew he was furious, but deep down he knew I was right. Not saying another word, orbs surrounded him. I took a look towards Paige, and saw for once that she wasn't frightened of me. She was determined to save Piper; and that was hopefully all we needed to save Piper.

"I am going to try to call for a lost witch spell," I said to her, and she didn't flinch or anything. In fact, I could almost feel the connection we had shared as Charmed Ones coming back through. I shook my head; we may have the Charmed connection, but there was something missing. We were strong when we were together, and getting along. That was something we were going to have to fix soon.

"Sounds good," Paige chimed back. Glenn looked in between us this wasn't how we worked. "I am going to try and writing a scrying spell," Before I could ask why or what kind of scrying spell she said, "I was thinking of maybe tying one of our scrying crystals to hone in on the Underworld…maybe if we used the spell on this crystal that we could just orb to where the spot would be above the Underworld….all we would have to do is orb downwards…"

"Sounds good," I shot her a small, but encouraging smile. She nodded her head, and went out of the attic. I let it go; she needs her space. Glenn lingered back for a moment, and took a look at me.

"What's going on with you two?" he questioned, and I could feel his concern seeping into me. Sometimes there was an upside to being an empath, but this is one of the many times it wasn't. I needed to focus on the To Call For a Lost Witch spell.

"Well besides us both worrying about Piper?" I asked sarcasm leaking into my voice. I took a calming breath, "I did something bad…" I sighed, relenting under his gaze. I knew that Glenn was one of Paige's closest friends. "I was under the influence of evil magic…and that turned every thought and insecurity against Paige. I did horrible….horrible things," I sighed. He looked at me, and surprisingly I mostly felt worry, not fury.

"You had no control of what was happening?" he asked gently.

"Not until after hurting my little sister," I sighed. "She may be ok, but I don't think me and her will ever be close again after what I have done. But that's not what matters right now," I wiped my eyes lightly, and went to the chest where we held our ceremonial objects. I grabbed an athame, and started to prepare myself for the spell. "Just…just do me a favor Glenn," I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Be there for Paige…I know I am not the only one who has kind of deserted her," I sighed, and he nodded his head. He walked out of the attic and I looked at the Book of Shadows.

"_Powers of the Witches Rise_," I started to chant, but was interrupted by Chris orbing back in; with Leo of all people. Chris was furious, but I guess I was the only one who could tell. Leo was here, and he wasn't faring much better.

"How could this happen?" he questioned, and I shot him a glare. "What?"

"Well, Leo if you were here more often, maybe you would notice," I snapped at him. Then I remembered that Piper was pregnant…Leo had to have come in for a little sexing up. I could understand why Chris looked more upset than usual when it came to his estranged father. I began to wonder if Leo was even his father; but I shook my head. "Blah blah Piper told you to stay away," I said before the words could come out of his mouth. "If you came down her to berate us for losing her you got another thing coming," I snapped, and Leo looked at me surprised. I really hadn't talked much to him since the whole Rage fiasco.

"You're right," he said, taking a deep breath. "So what kind of Demons are we dealing with?" he questioned approaching me. I ran a hand through my hair, wondering what we are dealing with. They seemed to be the normal run of the mill demons to me. They didn't really have any questions, they just attacked. Which had to mean that they have an ulterior motive for taking Piper away from us. Just what could it be?

"We don't really know what demons took Piper," I started, closing my eyes to prepare to prick myself with the athame. "So I am going to try the Call for A Lost Witch Spell, maybe using our collective magic here, we can summon her back to us," I said.

Leo stayed silent and his eyes were closed. He must be communing with the Elders right at this moment. I motioned Chris over to me, and grabbed his hand. His power fused with mine, and began the spell. "_Power of the Witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, may she be for or may she be near, Bring our sister here…_" I pricked my finger and put a couple drops of blood in a bowl. "_Blood to blood…I summon thee…Blood to blood return to me_," The spell was no complete. There was a surge of power between me and Chris, and I could even feel Paige's powers intertwining with us.

Lights appeared briefly, but Piper did not appear. "Damn it," I muttered, slamming the Book shut. Before I could ask what we could do next, I was slammed with a vision. I saw Piper in a dark cave like room, and facing off against a demoness. Piper had no success with freezing or blowing her up. "_Sleep!"_ the demon demanded and blew some dark powder in her face. Piper instantly fell, and was knocked out. "_It seems like your sister is using her powers to spy on us_…_can't let your sisters find out what we are doing with your baby_," I let out a painful gasp as I was forced out of seeing what was happening. I could feel Chris supporting my weight, and I closed my eyes for a moment.

The lady that had Piper looked a lot like Dantalia...which I knew it wasn't her we vanquished her sorry ass years ago. No it had to be a relative of hers finally having enough power to seek revenge. "I…I have an idea of who has Piper," I managed to say grabbing Leo's attention. "Paige!" I called out weakly and surprisingly she and Glenn came up to see what I was getting at them about. "I don't know how much you know about Demonic High Priestesses…" I started and Leo looked at me.

"They perform lots of rituals-,"

"They want to do something to Piper," I said. "Leo…orb up their and find out what the hell we can do," I snapped at him. I am not sure if Piper wants Leo knowing that she was pregnant with Chris; it was not my place to say anything about it. "Now," I demanded, and orbs surrounded him. "Chris...I am not sure what we told you of our past as Charmed Ones in the future…but about three years ago we fought against a Priestess named Dantalia…she had plans to take the Book of Shadows from us…"

"What demon doesn't?" Paige questioned, stepping closer to me.

"True…but the way she intended on getting it from us was to turn one sister evil, and slowly the evil would seep into the rest of us and the Book,"

"So she is trying to turn Piper evil to grab the book?" she questioned. I could see the color draining from Chris' face.

"I think it's more than that…" I sighed, pinching my nose lightly feeling a migraine coming on. "I am thinking that this lady wants revenge against us…turning the baby inside of Piper evil,"


	4. A Deal

"She….she wouldn't be able to do that would she?" Chris asked, panicking.

"They might be able to do that," I whispered.

"That would mean…I am not sure if I would still be me when they do that spell," he murmured. "We have to find my mom now," he looked towards Paige, "Please tell me you got that scrying spell written up," he looked towards her.

"Yeah…got most of the kinks out," she said. Whatever things had been going on between us does not matter. We could not let Piper or Chris turn evil. "Glenn…' she said turning to her friend. "You need to go back to your apartment…I don't know what's going to happen but I do not want another fiasco…especially since I know your wife is not happy about you being here,"

"I don't care. You have been my friend for years I am not going to leave just because there is something dangerous going on," Paige looked at me almost desperately.

"Well…as much as I like you being protective of my sister, I think we got a handle on this…"

"I am helping," he said to me, and I knew there was no talking him out of it. Before I could say anything my phone started to go off. I didn't realize how many calls I had missed from Jason. This wasn't good; on top of the missed calls there were several text messages, and the last one said he was heading over.

"Great…" I sighed, shooting off a quick text message telling him I am fine, and that I would call him later. "So…"

"I am not sure if I could be involved in this," Chris said suddenly. "I don't want to turn evil on you guys and then have to fight you," he murmured, and Paige looked at him. I could feel sympathy for him, and then what felt like understanding. I bit my lip, and looked at him.

"I guess we could get a crystal cage going," Paige suggested meekly, knowing that it probably wouldn't work. There wasn't much we could do about it if it came down to it.

"How much time do we have?" Chris questioned. I bit my lip; not sure how long it would take. When Prue was captured it only took a matter of an hour or two for the evil to flow from her, to the Book and then to us. I was not sure how much time this spell could take.

"I don't know," I admitted, "When Prue was captured years ago…it didn't take that long the evil to come and work its way through us," I looked towards Paige, going into problem solving mode, "If your spell doesn't work…" I sighed, "We may have to summon a demonic bounty hunter," I said, knowing that if the spell didn't work that only a demon could find the ceremonial area where they would be most likely to weave their dark magic on Piper and an unborn Chris.

Glenn was unnaturally silent, and before either of us could usher him out of the attic, there was the doorbell going off. "Glenn, could you go grab the door?" Paige questioned. He looked reluctant for a moment, but nodded his head. She seemed reluctant to call me over, but before I could tell her we could perform the spell at a distance she questioned softly, "You ready sis?" she questioned. I nodded my head and slowly approached her. She grabbed my hand and I took a look at the hand written spell. She seemed to have memorized it, so she grabbed the crystal.

"_Our sister lies In points unkown,_" we started to chant and Paige began scrying, "_Restore her to her loving home, bring her back and please intact_," the crystal was beginning to spin faster, and we continued our chant, "_Put an end for our endless roam_," the spell was complete, but the crystal didn't land anywhere.

"I was so sure that was going to work," Paige groaned.

"Well…there are other spells we can try….we can reverse the Call a Lost Witch Spell, maybe bring us to her?" the last thing we really wanted was to trust a demon. I more than anyone know that we shouldn't be trusting demons with anything.

"What's going on?" Jason demanded, coming into the attic. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" he was worried and hurt, and his emotions slammed into me hard. I placed a hand on his chest, and tried to take a couple deep breaths. He wasn't entirely used to being around my power, but it was hard to be understanding when I could feel everyone in my head but myself. "Sorry," he murmured, pulling me into him. After a minute, I was able to find my center and block everyone out. Being empathic was not the best thing in the world.

"Chris…you wouldn't happen to know any trackers or…hell, any demons in the future that could lead us to Piper could you?" I questioned.

"Piper is missing?" Jason said.

"I…I could try to find someone, but I am not sure how trusting anyone would be in this time," Chris said. I nodded my head; it was time for us to go down to the Underworld.

"We will go with you," Paige said.

"But I think for now," I said to the mortals in the room, "you need to go and be with people. Demons aren't going to come after you in broad daylight, and surrounded by people," I hope I silently added. They didn't want to do that, I could easily tell.

"Phoebe, I am not going to run away every time-,"

"I know sweetie," I said, "but I don't want to risk you being hurt…I can't lose you again," I said to him. "Please…" I kissed him softly on the lips. "Just do something, maybe go to the Bay Mirror keep Elise busy, push my deadline for my column,"

"Alright…I don't like this," he said, "but I will go. I love you," he said, kissing me softly, "Call me to know that you are safe," I nodded my head, and saw that Paige was having a similar conversation with Glenn, but it seemed forced. Glenn wasn't taking it as good as my own boyfriend, but that was tough.

"Please…" Paige said, "just look after Wyatt…" that was an idea I hadn't thought of. Wyatt definitely may be powerful, but he was still just a toddler. Glenn nodded his head, and I knew that my nephew was safe in the mortal's hands.

Jason gave me one last longing look before heading out of the manor. I took a deep breath and turned to Chris. "Chris…"

"I'll be fine," he said, still visibly shaken.

**Underworld**

Piper Halliwell woke up with a groan. She found that her hands were bound, thus effectively shutting off her ability to use her freezing power or exploding one. She looked around, and saw she was lying on a bed of some sort. She bit her lip trying to remember the spell that she and her sisters tried using to break Tyler out of Ludlow's control. Maybe the said spell would work. "_No magic block, chains unlock_," she whispered, replacing the word door with chains seemed to do the trick. Her arms became free and she smirked. That was one problem down. She looked around; she had no idea where she was. She felt like someone had been calling her; both her sisters had been looking for her. Before she could get any further a woman shimmered in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa," she said, ducking as Piper flicked her wrists. The wall behind her exploded, and she put her hands up in surrender. "I am not here to hurt you," she said. "And don't try that either," she said to the startled witch. "I know you are going to say blah blah blah, why should I trust you? I don't' want to kill you. I think Dalia, the one who kidnapped you," she said, and Piper rolled her eyes. She sounded and acted so much like Phoebe does with her Empathy and Premonitions.

"Alright…" Piper said. "I'll trust you,"

"Good," the Seer sounded relieved. "Dalia wants to take your unborn child,"

"What?" Piper said, "does everyone in the Underworld know when any Charmed One bumping uglies?"

"You are funny," she said, "look, I can't grab you right now…" she said, "but…"

"Look…if you can lead my sisters here, then you won't get yourself burned-,"

"I know you hate when demons offer a trade…" she bit her lip, "I am tired of serving for demons…I want out," a demon wanting out seemed too good to be true. A couple years ago she would have told this Seer to blow it out her ass, but she knew from previous times that some demons will want to change.

"I'll see what I can do with my sisters…you have my word," Piper said.

"I hate to do this to you, but until I can get your sisters here to you," she said, "I am going to have to get you chained up," Piper felt fear clambering in the back of her throat, but she decided to trust this demon. If she was wrong, she was sure that her sisters would just vanquish her sorry ass to hell.

"You are safe for now," she said.

"So…are you going to tell me your name, or are you just known as The Seer?" Piper asked; if anything if she was lying, Phoebe could possibly get a premonition she came into contact with her.

"Kira…" she said. "I will be back as soon as I can," She shimmered out of the Underworld. Piper cussed softly to herself, and looked up towards the ceiling hoping that this demon was going to keep her word.

**Halliwell Manor- Phoebe's POV**

I touched Chris' shoulder, and he gave me a weak smile. "You two ready to go?" he questioned. Paige grasped my hand and moved my other hand to Chris'. Orbs started to surround us, but we were stopped by a demon shimmering in.

"You guys want to save Piper?" and we stunned to silence. I took a look at her, and felt my power activate. She was not lying when she said she wanted to help us.

"Why the hell should we trust-," Chris growled.

"She feels she can help us…but I can tell that she wants something in return for her helping us,"

_Alright I hope that you guys enjoyed this hopefully speedy update _


End file.
